Dudas silenciosas
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Luego de una noche en donde Dino le muestra todo su amor, Hibari tiene dudas del porque de todo eso.  DinoxHibari


Me moría de ganas de hacer un fic de ellos ;A; es mi segunda pareja favorita de Katekyo después de todo xD Este fic lo inventé cuando viajaba en el colectivo :3 ojalá lo disfruten ^^

Dudas silenciosas

La mañana aún no entraba por la ventana, y solo se podía ver una tenue iluminación que mostraba el horizonte.

Un chico de negra cabellera estaba sentado sobre la cama, y las sábanas tapaban lo justo y necesario de su desnudo cuerpo, enredándose entre sus piernas. A su lado estaba acostado un joven rubio, que lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa mientras le hacía unos dibujos invisibles en su espalda con el dedo de su tatuada mano.

El morocho no le prestó atención a esas caricias, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y perderse entre sus pensamientos.

La brisa que entraba al cuarto le pegaba de lleno en la cara y eso le parecía demasiado agradable. Hacía solo unos minutos su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y aun tenía marcas de sudor debajo de su, medianamente, despeinado cabello.

El muchacho rubio se incorporó un poco y besó con dulzura el hombro de su acompañante, el cual ni se inmutó.

-En que piensas Kyouya?

Hibari volteó finalmente la mirada para encontrar esos profundos ojos que lo habían cautivado hace un tiempo ya.

Ante la respuesta silenciosa del menor, Dino rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo, hasta apegarlo al de él. Hibari no se negó, y apoyó su espalda en el pecho del rubio mientras su cabeza reposaba justo debajo de la mandíbula de Dino. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero le encantaba sentir los fuertes brazos de su amante, sostenerlo de esa forma tan protectora. Dino sonreía, feliz, aspirando con placer el aroma que emanaba ese cuerpo que le correspondía.

-¿Porque yo?-Preguntó Hibari finalmente, como respuesta a la pregunta anterior. Dino se sorprendió y lo miró confundido.

-¿Porque tu que?

El estudiante se sentía un poco avergonzado de su pregunta, asíque se acomodo un poco y oculto la mirada en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Dino, y aclaró.

-¿Porque me elegiste a mi? Tienes tantas mujeres bellas, tantos hombres simpáticos… porque me elegiste a mi, si lo único que puedes obtener es un tonfaso en la cara.

Una vez finalizada la duda se quedó en silencio, unos cuantos segundos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Sin embargo sintió como Dino se movía rápidamente, dejando de ser su apoyo y lo empujaba contra la cama, a la cual volvió a acostarse, atónito y confundido.

Dino se puso en cuatro patas sobre él, con una mano debajo del brazo de Hibari y la otra al costado de su cara, sirviéndole de apoyo

El estudiante lo miró impresionado por la reacción tan repentina y se sorprendió mas al notar los ojos de Dino. Su novio lo miraba de una forma seria… molesta… pero aun así con un toque de sensualidad que hizo teñir las mejillas de Hibari en un carmín suave.

Dino se acercó, y besó sus labios de una forma salvaje y pasional. Hibari solo le correspondió. Estuvieron así un rato en donde sus lenguas peleaban una batalla campal. Luego se separaron por la falta de aire, entre jadeos y con hilos de saliva en sus bocas.

Dino lo miró, con el semblante un poco mas blando, acarició su mejilla, y respondió su pregunta.

-No sé porque lo hice… es verdad que hay gente mucho mas dulce que tú.- Hibari se esforzaba para no cambiar su semblante indiferente, pero esas palabras si le dolían. No quería ser solo una muñeca en la vida de Dino. El rubio notó la tristeza en sus ojos y se acercó a él, remirándole en el oído y siguió su respuesta con voz dulce. –Lo que si sé, Kyouya… es que eres la única persona a la que puedo decir que amo completamente. Amo cada parte y cada rincón de tu persona. Amo tu físico y tu mente. Amo el sonido de tu voz. Amo la suavidad de tu piel. Amo tu sonrojo cuando te digo algo. Amo tus escalofríos cuando te toco. Amo los jadeos que das cuando te excitas. Amo el aroma de tu cuerpo. Amo la mezcla de tu aroma con el mío. Lo amo todo… Te amo a ti. No necesito otra razón para elegirte que esa. No te elegí. Supe que era tuyo desde el primer momento que te vi.

Una vez dicho todo Dino levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos más sinceros que pudo haber puesto.

El silencio de Hibari era eterno. No decía nada ni ponía ninguna expresión y el rubio dio un suspiro de resignación.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, rendido, los brazos de Kyouya enredaron su cuello e hizo que se acercara a su cuerpo, tirándolo sobre él, y besando sus labios de forma dulce pero pasional.

Dino le correspondió encantado, esas muestras de afecto no eran muy natural en él.

Pero el aire era traicionero, y tuvieron que separarse antes de que uno de los dos muriera asfixiado.

El rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa de completo enamorado. El estudiante estaba mas serio, pero se notaba una curva en sus labios que a Dino le basto para tomarla por sonrisa.

-Te amo…

Le dijo en voz baja antes de volver a besarlo y empezar con una sesión de caricias y roces que darían comienzo a su día.

Y es el fin :3 espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como yo disfruté escribirlo ^^ No quedó exactamente como quería, pero espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer :3

-Tonio


End file.
